


But The Old Love Was Not So

by BuggreAlleThis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Humour, M/M, Pre-Arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggreAlleThis/pseuds/BuggreAlleThis
Summary: A damsel with a scroll comes to the court of King Arthur at a crucial moment, and Sir Aziraphale embarks upon a quest.Sir Azirefal was a knight of gentle countenance and great kindliness. He did love the scents and sounds of nature, and every morning did greet the sapphire sky, and every evening did greet the darkness of heaven and the stars therein. And when a fellow knight did say that his visage was as fearsome as that of a lamb, he replied I forgive you Sir Kay for those uncouth words. And yet his learning was great, and his eye saw into the hearts of men and far beyond their matters, and behind his debonaire mien his was a mind of subtilty.





	1. How a damosel came into the court and desired a knight to take on him an enquest, which Sir Azirefal emprised.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuses for myself. Molesworth references abound.

In May when every lusty heart flourisheth and bourgeoneth, for as the season is lusty to behold and comfortable, so man and woman rejoice and gladden of summer coming with his fresh flowers: for winter with his rough winds and blasts causeth a lusty man and woman to cower and sit fast by the fire. So in this season, as in the month of May, it befell a great anger and unhap that stinted not till the flower of chivalry of all the world was destroyed and slain; and all was long upon two unhappy knights the which were named Agravaine and Sir Mordred, that were brethren unto Sir Gawaine. For this Sir Agravaine and Sir Mordred had ever a privy hate unto the queen Dame Guenever and to Sir Launcelot, and daily and nightly they ever watched upon Sir Launcelot.

So it mishapped, Sir Gawaine and all his brethren were in King Arthur's chamber; and then Sir Agravaine said thus openly, and not in no counsel, that many knights might hear it: I marvel that we all be not ashamed both to see and to know how Sir Launcelot lieth daily and nightly by the queen, and all we know it so; and it is shamefully suffered of us all, that we all should suffer so noble a king as King Arthur is so to be shamed.

Then spake Sir Gawaine, and said: Brother Sir Agravaine, I pray you and charge you move no such matters no more afore me, for wit you well, said Sir Gawaine, I will not be of your counsel. So God me help, said Sir Gaheris and Sir Gareth, we will not be knowing, brother Agravaine, of your deeds. Then will I, said Sir Mordred. I lieve well that, said Sir Gawaine, for ever unto all unhappiness, brother Sir Mordred, thereto will ye grant; and I would that ye left all this, and made you not so busy, for I know, said Sir Gawaine, what will fall of it. Fall of it what fall may, said Sir Agravaine, I will disclose it to the king. Not by my counsel, said Sir Gawaine, for an there rise war and wrack betwixt Sir Launcelot and us, wit you well brother, there will many kings and great lords hold with Sir Launcelot. Also, brother Sir Agravaine, said Sir Gawaine, ye must remember how ofttimes Sir Launcelot hath rescued the king and the queen; and the best of us all had been full cold at the heart-root had not Sir Launcelot been better than we, and that hath he proved himself full oft.

Then spake Sir Azirefal, whom brother-knights in loving jest had named L’Angoissous, and said: Quite right, Gawaine, quite right. It’s obviously not _wonderful_ that it’s happening – if anything _is_ happening – but I don’t think this is coming from a spirit of self-righteous outrage on behalf of the king, is it? Sir Agravaine? Sir Mordred?

Sir Azirefal was a knight of gentle countenance and great kindliness. He did love the scents and sounds of nature, and every morning did greet the sapphire sky, and every evening did greet the darkness of heaven and the stars therein. And when a fellow knight did say that his visage was as fearsome as that of a lamb, he replied I forgive you Sir Kay for those uncouth words. And yet his learning was great, and his eye saw into the hearts of men and far beyond their matters, and behind his debonaire mien his was a mind of subtilty.

And so he spake again: Are you quite sure you’re not just stirring the pot, hmm? Everyone’s been getting on so well, and we’re really turning the kingdom around. Have you every heard of the Jewish concept of _lashon hara_? I think it has a great deal of application here-

Then did Agravaine of the Hard Hands leap up in great anger. Art thou a Jew? he said, and would then have struck Sir Azirefal dead though he were unarmed, had Sir Gawaine not stood to defend him.

Really, replied Sir Azirefal, that kind of unpleasantness does you no credit at all, none at all. It’s a really despicable attitude, I don’t mind telling you. If I had to be a human I’d be honoured to be one of God’s Chosen people. I’m really _so_ disappointed, Sir Agravaine.

And none there understood his words.

Anyway, spake Sir Azirefal, as I was saying, even if something is _true_ , if you go putting it about just to cause mischief then that’s a sin, don’t you know? And a very serious one. It’s a very nasty use of the truth. No good will come of it. And I’ve marked you, Sir Agravaine, don’t think that I haven’t. And you, Sir Mordred, for all that you’re sitting by with that innocent look on your face.

From that moment Agravaine and Mordred plotted to kill him, or to utter calumny against him, that they might persuade the other knights to their cause of mischief to the land, and cause debate between the king and Sir Launcelot.

Then that same day there came a damosel into the court, and she brought with her a scroll, written about with letters which none could read. When King Arthur saw her he asked her from whence she came and what she would.

Sir, she said, I have ridden long and many a day with this scroll many ways, and for this cause I am come to your court: there was a good knight that ought this scroll, and this knight had undertaken a great deed of piety to enchieve it; and so it misfortuned him another strong knight met with him by sudden adventure, and there they fought long, and either wounded other passing sore; and they were so weary that they left that battle even hand. So this knight that ought this scroll saw none other way but he must die; and then he commanded me to bear this scroll to the court of King Arthur, he requiring and praying some good knight to take this scroll, and any that could read it be vouchsafed worthy that he would fulfil the quest that he was in.

Now what say ye to this quest? said King Arthur; is there any of you here that will take upon him to read this scroll? Then Sir Kay took the scroll in his hands.

Sir knight, said the damosel, what is your name?

Wit ye well, said he, my name is Sir Kay, the Seneschal, that wide-where is known.

Sir, said that damosel, lay down that scroll, for wit ye well ye cannot read.

Damosel, said Sir Kay, wit ye well I took this scroll in my hands by your leave for to behold it, not to that intent; but go wheresomever thou wilt, for I will not go with you.

Then the damosel stood still a great while and beheld many of those knights. Then spake the knight, L’Angouissous: Oh, well, if I could just… ah, yes, it’s Greek. Koine, actually, not particularly elegant… Let’s see… a relic, guarded all about by, um, creepy-crawlies, who cannot touch it on account of its holy power. Sounds quite simple. I could pop along with, um, this fair maiden, and I’ll see what all the fuss is about. By your leave, of course, your Grace.

Your learning does credit to your king, Sir Azirefal. But I would not by my will, said the king, that ye took upon you that hard adventure. Another knight, a younger knight, will accompany this damosel upon the quest.

Younger? said Sir Azirefal.

Sure, royal uncle, spake Mordred, with clear countenance, Sir Azirefal by his wit have been himself vouchsafed. Perhaps it is that this quest calls not for hardiness, but for that tutoring, that purity of spirit with which all your kingdom marks him? For all around did think that he might be among those who sought the Sangreal, but for he said Oh I really don’t think that would be very sensible, I’ve got quite enough to do here, you all go on without me. Perhaps this holy relic be another message from the Lord Jesu, clad in letters only for his eyes, that mark him as a jewel in thine royal crown. Or be it mayhap a relic to bring honour to thineself, to mirror the glory that in this kingdom you have stored up, as in heaven?

Sir Azirefal looked hard upon Sir Morded, his eyes no longer like unto rain but unto steel, for he had not been born yesterday. On second thoughts you’re right, your Grace, I should stay here, spake L’Angouissous.

I am decided, said the king. As my beloved nephew states, to you alone was given grace of mind to read the scroll. And know I well you can be trusted with all manner of precious things and have by your counsel given much hope and wisdom to us all. Upon this quest I send you, and charge thee know my love goes with you.

Right, said Sir Azirefal, well, thank you. I’ll just get saddled up, shall I?

And forthwithal there came into the court two squires and brought him great horses, and his armour, and his spears, and anon he was armed and took his leave. Then that damosel departed, and L’Angouissous fast followed after.

And then they came afore the Castle Orgulous, a manor vast and black, after a broad water.

Sir Azirefal turned upon his steed, and in his eye was care. It was really very good of you to ride all the way here with me, but it might be dangerous, so you go on home. Or you can wait outside here for me, if you’re worried about going on your own. I’ll make sure no one spots you, don’t worry.

Spake that fair damosel, I was charged deliver thee upon thy quest. Would you have my word missaid against? Or think you the only way a maiden might be shamed be by her flesh?

Oh, no, I’m not sexist, said Sir Azirefal. No, I try my best, I mean. No, of course, my dear, if you insist, but do stay behind me.

And so dismounting they tied there knightly steed and fair palfrey, for the bridge was old and feeble, and so crossed unto the Castle Orgulous. Forsaken rose its towers, and in its court no creature stirred. Sir Azirefal did unfurl the scroll, and a frown was upon his fair face. Says the relic should be in the main hall… Up here, I’d venture! Stay back, my dear.

Oh, cried the damosel, and made to faint, for within that grim and darkened hall a writhing mass of adders clothed the floor. Beyond them was a table set for feasting, laden with boar and mead and divers fruits of many colours. And Sir Azirefal said, Hmm.

With his fine foot he nudged an adder at his feet; there was no fear of mortal adder in him, whose name was writted in the Books of Heaven, and who besides had known a serpent more vile yet for many ages past. Sorry, sorry, my dears, spake the knight, yet one small snake would not obey his gentle word. And thought he of that other serpent, an enemy divinely ordained, and yet beloved in the secret heart of Sir Azirefal.

Thus did L’Angouissous bend, and raise this defiant adder with tender hands for to admire, for it was black as a berry, like unto that other wicked beast of which Sir Azirefal knew he must not think. But this adder had eyes of gold, and a belly of bright crimson, and Sir Azirefal sudden was right evil at ease, for in his hands this adder was transformed into a man, well-armed all in black.

Mbleugh, spake the knight, it’s me! and sat upon Sir Azirefal. Then did these two brave knights make wrestle on the floor, and the damosel looked on. A roar of arms and iron shook the very walls, so then the Black Knight raised his armoured hand. With the sound of breaking branch was the white armour of L’Angouissous banished, and the Black Knight did render him a mighty blow upon the chest.

For the Black Knight from the matter of the world did clothe himself in armour airy and hardy, designed according only to his thoughts. But Sir Azirefal bore witness to the toil and the care of men, and selected choice harness. And so when the Black Knight did bring the hammer of his fist upon his body, Sir Azirefal stretched open his eyes and mouth, and he said, Ow, that jolly well hurt, Crowley!

Then the Black Knight made shout, Then for fuck’s sake, angel, would you just stop for a second?!

What’s all this about? spake the fair knight, Was this all your plan? Really? The scroll, the damsel-?

Well, it worked, didn’t it? Right, you, thanks a lot, I’ll take it from here, replied the Black Knight, and threw a purse heavy with besants unto the damosel.

Oh, oh, well, I see, said Sir Azirefal, striving up in knightly manner, and brushed the dirt and dust from his white coat. Well, I can see I’ve been played for a fool.

With right fair ease, said the damosel, and with her fortune left Castle Orgulous.

What’s this about, Crowley? I said no. Was there any reason for all the theatrics, the snakes and the table and the scroll? I knew I recognised that handwriting!

The shoulders of the Black Knight did arise, and he put up his visor. Beneath his umberere were eyes of fire. Look, I’m sorry about all of that. I wanted to make it look real if anyone was spying.

Why would they be spying? You said yourself they don’t check on us – and they _do_ , mine do, they just have far more important things to worry about than your mischief at the moment. Oh, I’m going to be such a laughing-stock when I go back to Camelot. Everyone thought it was some important quest-

Angel, you can’t go back to Camelot.

And Sir Azirefal made pause, for wist not he how to answer. Of course I’m going back to Camelot.

No.

Yes.

I can’t let you.

Crowley, if this is one of those ‘if you come into my castle ye must joust or be made prisoner’ things, I’m really not interested.

Normally I’d love to spend all day on this, but you need to untwist your knickers and _listen_ to me. There’s a lot of buzz downstairs about your mate and the round table, okay? All that shit with Lancelot and the queen – and I _know_ it’s been going on, no need to lie or splutter in righteous indignation – is coming to a head pretty much _now_ , from what I’ve heard. I had to put it in the heads of a couple of them that they should tell Arthur.

You can’t let me have one thing, can you, Crowley? Not one bloody thing without it being ruined! They’re good people, they save people, they want to be _good_ -

Most of them want to be _king_ , you idiot, spake the Black Knight. Not everyone’s as stupidly loyal as you. And it’s not _my_ choice, I’d have let you go running around playing knight-errant until they all died off if it was up to me, _but it’s not_. The only thing I can do is keep you out of it before it all goes really shit-shaped.

Then L’Angouissous arose up lightly, and drew his sword, and would have done battle to the utterance, for he was wood wroth. I’m going back, Crowley! I’m going to undo whatever it is you’ve done.

Oh, Aziraphale, don’t. I hate to fight. Please.

Then let me pass!

I can’t.

Then, said Sir Azirefal, and looked at his sword. Then I’ll- Look, just let me through-

Angel, no, you don’t want to see-

I want to _help them_!

It’s going to be knight against knight, and… I didn’t want you to go through that again! It was shit enough the first time. It’s already all in motion, the place is a powder-keg – house of cards – whatever. This is inevitable, Aziraphale.

I don’t want to hurt you, Crowley, but I do have a sword, and-

And I have armour, spake the Black Knight, and he was much dole and sad at heart. And will you use it? The sword you carry?

And Sir Azirefal answered not, but tried in vain to push past the Black Knight, jousting without horse or lance or shield. They made long battle, one tracing, one with trains, for each was loath to wound the other, and yet was their own will unmoving. With swords discarded, using only hands, Sir Azirefal did beat upon the blackened breastplate. They both were wight, yet only one in armour overhylled; this one redounded to the door, and saw the sun dip red behind the trees. Then with great tray he smote L’Angouissous upon his lily’d head, and made stilly groan.

From bracket swang a chain he was loath to use; upon this chain infernal writings, to bind an angel without hurt, and with this chain was Sir Azirefal made fast unto the stone, and his hands bounden to-fore his breast. Let me go, said Sir Azirefal as he awaked, let me go, Crowley, right this instant. I can’t _believe_ this.

Honestly, angel, you’ll thank me later, replied the Black Knight, and he removed his helm that Sir Azirefal might see his countenance in full. There’s a lot of buzz downstairs about all this? _Buzz,_ right? It’s out of my hands, they’ve given me strict orders. No wriggle room.

Yes, speaking of no wriggle room, said Sir Azirefal with great woe upon his countenance, and mighty wroth, what orders? What are you going to do?

They’re mostly going to do it themselves. I just need to make sure. Honestly. _Honestly_.

They’re my friends, Crowley, said Sir Azirefal, most piteously, most woe-begone. … please.

I know. I’m sorry.

Was this all to punish me, for turning down your arrangement? To show me what could happen if we really worked against each other? And knight did gaze at knight bearing great grief and pain, and the Black Knight retrayed from that lief and tamed angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's knightly epithet comes from the Old French _angoissous_ , meaning 'anxious' or 'worried'.
> 
> Some obscurer vocab, in the order it appears:
> 
> Emprise - an adventurous, daring, or chivalric enterprise  
> Unhap - misfortune  
> Privy - private  
> Mishapped - happened unfortunately  
> Counsel - can also suggest conspiracy  
> Wit - know  
> Lieve - believe  
> Wrack - destruction  
> Ofttimes - often  
> Full cold at the heart-root - DEAD  
> Debonaire - This one is my favourite: by the time of Malory it meant 'gentle, docile, mild, kind, courteous', but comes from the French de bon aire, 'of good race', referring to a thoroughbred hawk. Very suitable for an angel!  
> Mien - facial expression, general bearing or demeanour  
> Calumny - slander  
> Sangreal - the Holy Grail  
> Mayhap - maybe  
> Anon - immediately  
> Missaid - spoken badly of  
> Palfrey - a woman's horse  
> Besant - a gold coin  
> Umberere - the part of a helmet that shades the eyes  
> Utterance - to the uttermost, to the death. Aziraphale is kidding himself.  
> Wood - mad, so wood wroth is extremely pissed off  
> Tracing - advancing and retreating  
> Trains - tricks, devices, WILES  
> Wight - brave and strong  
> Overhylled - covered in  
> Redounded - glanced back  
> Tray - grief  
> Stilly - silently, quietly  
> Swang - swung  
> Lief - dear  
> Tamed - crushed, defeated


	2. How by misadventure of an adder the battle began, and Arthur hurt to the death, and grief was between the adder and the angel.

Down by the seaside, westward toward Salisbury, the day of meeting was assigned on a Monday after Trinity Sunday, whereof King Arthur was passing glad, that he might be avenged upon Sir Mordred.

Then were they all condescended that King Arthur and Sir Mordred should meet betwixt both their hosts, and everych of them should bring fourteen persons; and they came with this word unto Arthur. Then said he: I am glad that this is done: and so he went into the field.

And when Arthur should depart, he warned all his host that an they see any sword drawn: Look ye come on fiercely, and slay that traitor, Sir Mordred, for I in no wise trust him.

In like wise Sir Mordred warned his host that: An ye see any sword drawn, look that ye come on fiercely, and so slay all that ever before you standeth; for in no wise I will not trust for this treaty, for I know well my father will be avenged on me.

And so they met as their appointment was, and so they were agreed and accorded thoroughly; and wine was fetched, and they drank. Right soon came an adder out of a little heath bush, and it stung a knight on the foot.

And when the knight felt him stung, he looked down and saw the adder, and then he drew his sword to slay the adder, and thought of none other harm.

And when the host on both parties saw that sword drawn, then they blew beams, trumpets, and horns, and shouted grimly. And so both hosts dressed them together. And King Arthur took his horse, and said: Alas this unhappy day! and so rode to his party.

And Sir Mordred in like wise.

And never was there seen a more dolefuller battle in no Christian land; for there was but rushing and riding, foining and striking, and many a grim word was there spoken either to other, and many a deadly stroke. But ever King Arthur rode throughout the battle of Sir Mordred many times, and did full nobly as a noble king should, and at all times he fainted never; and Sir Mordred that day put him in devoir, and in great peril. And thus they fought all the long day, and never stinted till the noble knights were laid to the cold earth; and ever they fought still till it was near night, and by that time was there an hundred thousand laid dead upon the down.

Then was Arthur wood wroth out of measure, when he saw his people so slain from him. Jesu mercy, said the king, where are all my noble knights become? Alas that ever I should see this doleful day, for now, said Arthur, I am come to mine end. But would to God that I wist where were that traitor Sir Mordred, that hath caused all this mischief.

Then was King Arthur ware where Sir Mordred leaned upon his sword among a great heap of dead men. Now give me my spear, said Arthur unto Sir Lucan, for yonder I have espied the traitor that all this woe hath wrought.

Sir, let him be, said Sir Lucan, for he is unhappy; and if ye pass this unhappy day ye shall be right well revenged upon him. Good lord, remember ye of your night’s dream, and what the spirit of Sir Gawaine told you this night, yet God of his great goodness hath preserved you hitherto. Therefore, for God’s sake, my lord, leave off by this, for blessed be God ye have won the field, for here we be three alive, and with Sir Mordred is none alive; and if ye leave off now this wicked day of destiny is past.

Or, spoke a voice right close in his ear, you know, he does have it coming to him, doesn’t he? And if you let him live, who knows what shit he’ll try to stir up next? Everyone’s dead. What more do you have to lose? He’s already destroyed everything you care about. _Fuck him up_.

Tide me death, betide me life, saith the king, now I see him yonder alone he shall never escape mine hands, for at a better avail shall I never have him.

God speed you well, said Sir Bedivere.

Then the king gat his spear in both his hands, and ran toward Sir Mordred, crying: Traitor, now is thy death-day come.

*

They carry the king to Avilion, but it will avail him naught, said Beelzebub. Upon midnight we shall have his soul, thanks be to thy cunning, Crowley. Thou temptsted him full evil.

It was but my, er, devoir, my Loathsome Prince, said Crowley, and made his genuflexion upon that earth, drenched and defoiled with the blood of an hundred thousand knights.

And looked down then the Lord of Flies, the orgulous Prince of Hell, the most dread lord of that dark kingdom, save only Satan, the Father of Lies – Lord Jesu and his Blessed Mother be between us and the Evil One – upon the adder.

Thou didst well, Crowley, and I con thalt. Such as I can. Wilt thou ask of me a reward for thine endeavours? It is not meet that he which started up such bloody medley be guerdonless.

Oh, no, Your Lowness, the fiend ensured, for he was not so green as he did resemble a cabbage. No reward is necessary. My only joy is to sow pain and destruction upon the earth.

And didst thou see thine especial enemy, the principalitie Azirefal? I thought to find him upon the battlefield, arrayed in the splendid panoply of Heaven, but no sign nor portent of him was visible to mine eye.

Oh, I’m so sorry, Lordship. I discorporated him. Thought he’d try to get them to reconcile.

No matter. It was only a passing thought, that the torment of him might give us some small pleasure at our victory feast.

Oh, it wouldn’t, said Crowley, he’s incredibly boring. Super dull.

Thou sayst thou hast had thine own loveday with him, and forhewn him limb-meal?

Er, yes. It was really gruesome. I, um, detrenched him to cantels and gobbets.

Then they laughed and made good cheer, and removed themselves into Hell, and Beelzebub let cry a great feast that it should be holden. Also there came to that feast King Arthur at midnight, and the devils of Hell received him with great mirth and joy, for in his last hour he had not been assoiled or houselled, for his force had been about Sir Bedivere and the noble sword Excalibur.

One hundred tapers and one hundred besants will not avail you, o king! called Prince Beelzebub, and King Arthur gave a great shriek and a marvellous grisly groan, for he now wist his fate.

Perdy, he cried, mercy! Mercy!

But Crowley wist well the mercy of Hell, and retrayed from the noyous press. Then the Black Knight put on his helm anon, and buckled his shield, and took his horse, that he might ride through marshes, and fields, and great dales. For he was most assotted of the angel Azirefal, whom he would infellowship, and sought to preserve that lief knight from the mischievous array.

And then the Black Knight came into the Castle Orgulous, in which he tamed the angel, and him made fast with a chain unto the stone, and his hands bounden to-fore his breast.

And upon the castle he saw a great beacon of spiritual light, a shining white, and wist that it betokened a cry of distress unto Heaven. And he wist that it had gone without answer.

And his heart was heavy with the wrack he had wroken, and he bore with him a don: a flask of hide, wherein was strong mead.

And Sir Azirefal turned upon the adder his forwowmded gaze, for greatly had he struggled in vain, and his countenance was most woe-begone. It’s done, then?

Yeah, said Crowley, and he made shed his harness as he trased the lonely hall. If I undo your hands are you going to hit me?

You must be working overtime because I am _extremely tempted_. He sighed full sore. No, no I won’t. Is that wine?

Mead. Thought we might need something stronger. The Black Knight loosed the White, and looked upon the infernal chain. It worked, then?

Very well, said Sir Azirefal, and puissant once more he soothed the wounds about his arms. As you can see. I tested it.

I didn’t want it to hurt you.

I hurt myself. Where did you even get that?

I asked them to make it for me. Downstairs. I said that I wanted something neutral. Matter of professional pride that if I ever captured you I wanted to torture you properly, you know, not let the chain do half the work for me. They liked that.

Well, you certainly achieved your goal.

Please don’t, said Crowley, and made a don of the flask. Drink.

And the angel looked at him most piteously, but he took the hide, and drank of it. And he passed it in return to Crowley. Do I want to know?

No.

No. I do.

All dead. Except someone called Bevidere, and Lancelot and the Queen. We got Arthur.

_How_?

At the end he, um. Went for Mordred, instead of showing mercy. So, you know, tit-for-tat.

Sir Azirefal was wood wroth, and great tray was upon his countenance. Oh, God. And he didn’t have the last rites? He didn’t confess?

Looks like he was more worried about making sure Bevidere didn’t fuck off with his sword.

Oh, for _Heaven’s sake!_ After everything I tried to teach him!

Oi, hush, would you?

You’re quite safe, Crowley, don’t worry! said Sir Azirefal, and Crowley saw that he suffered great sorrow and anguish. I suppose you saw? Outside?

Um. Yeah.

Is there something else going on? Some big advance somewhere?

Probably – in the East or somewhere. The whole island's a bit of a backwater, after all.

God help me, Crowley, I should probably be righteously happy that you’re at least capable of _pretending_ to have some pity, but agent to agent I’d really rather you wouldn’t. Pass me the mead instead.

Um, yeah, sure. Sorry.

I prayed. For rescue. I know they prefer me to use the circle, but I thought… I thought in an emergency… You were right. They don't care what we do down here, as long as the work gets done.

They might be on their way now. Rotten luck for me if they are.

No. No, I don’t think so. It’s been weeks. If they were going to… well. I suppose that’s the end of all that.

Looks like it. You couldn’t have saved them all.

No. And Sir Azirafel stood. But one. Two. Five. How many?

How many with Beelzebub themselves overseeing? You’d have been spotted a mile away, and then you’d be dead. Properly dead, not just inconveniently discorporated. I’d rather every one of them died than you, can’t you see that? You’re the only one who understands what it’s like to have been here all this time.

That doesn’t mean you own me, Crowley! It was my decision! Even if I couldn’t have saved them, I could have eased their passings! I could have shriven them! How many died unshriven? How many did Beelzebub win because I wasn’t there?

Probably _none_ , angel. You’re not that important. Neither of us are.

I was! Because they _knew me_! They would have listened to Sir Aziraphale!

They wouldn’t! They laughed at you behind your back!

Not all of them!

Enough!

I don’t care! They were still my friends!

_Friends?_ Humans, who laughed at you, and all just slaughtered each other? They’re what pass for your friends? How fucking _desperate_ are you?

And L’Angouissous arose up full hauteyn, and looked down upon the adder. As strange as it is to say, I genuinely think your heart was in the right place. Odd as it is to say that about a demon. But it was _my choice_.

And Crowley turned up his gaze anguishly. Where are you going now?

Ireland. Skellig, maybe. I need to think. It all fell apart so easily. So quickly.

But… I can’t go to Ireland. You know. That whole over-reaction from Patricius.

Precisely, Crowley. I’m sure I’ll see you soon. But right now I’m… It doesn’t matter. None of it does. I’ve taken the beacon down, if you want to stay here.

And then Sir Azirefal did depart, and then Sir Crowley, the Black Knight, was alone.

_Here is the end of the tale of Sir Azirefal and the Black Knight. I pray you all, gentlefolk that readeth the book of nice and accurate omens, pray for me while I am alive, that God send me good deliverance, and when I am dead, I pray you all pray for my soul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, some obscurer vocab in the order that it appears:
> 
> Everych - everyone  
> Devoir - duty, service  
> Wood - mad  
> Wroth - angry  
> Wood wroth out of measure - just unbelievably fucking pissed, holy fuck  
> Ware - aware of  
> At avail - at an advantage  
> Defoiled - deflowered, fouled  
> Orgulous - proud  
> I con thalt - I know thanks, I'm grateful  
> Meet - suitable  
> Medley - melee, battle  
> Guerdonless - rewardless  
> Loveday - day for settling disputes  
> Forhewn - hewn  
> Limb-meal - limb from limb  
> Detrenched - cut to pieces  
> Cantels - strips  
> Gobbets - lumps  
> Assoiled - absolved of sins  
> Houselled - given the Eucharist  
> Force - concern  
> Besant - a gold coin  
> Tapers - candles  
> Perdy - par Dieu, by God  
> Retrayed - went away from  
> Noyous - hurtful  
> Press - crowd  
> Assotted - infatuated  
> Infellowship - to join in fellowship with  
> Lief - beloved, dear  
> Mischievous - painful  
> Array - Plight, state of affairs  
> Tamed - defeated, crushed  
> Wrack - of "wrack and ruin" fame  
> Wroken - wreaked  
> Don - gift  
> Forwowmded - sorely wounded  
> Harness - armour  
> Trased - traversed, walked across  
> Tray - distress, grief  
> Hauteyn - haughtily


End file.
